A high-volume pharmacy may process and fill a large number of prescriptions and prescription orders. Automated systems may be used by a high-volume pharmacy to process and fulfill prescriptions. The automated systems may include enabled transportation of empty, filled, and/or closed containers to various areas in the pharmacy.